New Blood
by mchenryve
Summary: After the Chapter Black incident the Demon World Barrier has been weakend and A class demons are escaping into the world. Spirt World has reinstated Yusuke as Sprit Detective to hunt them down and to recruit new Spirit Dectives. Crossover with Ranma 1/2
1. COWINKY DINK

Yusuke Urameshi was in a bad mood. Ever since the sensewi incident his temper had been on the rise. His day started off like any other when he wasn't saving the human world from some kind of demon incursion, he had a fight with Kekio and then was late to school because of it, because he was late his guidance councilor Mr. Takanata dragged him to his office and repeated his "If you would apply yourself" speech for the hundredth time. By the time Mr Takanata finished lecturing Yusuke it was time for Gym class. Yusuke hated Gym, instead he opted to head to the roof for a nap.

On his way to the roof Yusuke ran into Kuwabara who was on his way to gym class. "Hey Urameshi where you headed? Gym class is this way." Yusuke didn't even notice Kuwabara and kept on walking with his hands laced behind his head. SMACK " Hey punk don't ignore me when I'm talking to you" roared Kuwabara as he shook his fist at Yusuke . "OUCH, KUWABARA WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Screamed Yusuke has he rubbed the back of his head. "It looked like to me some one needed to knock you in the head" said Kuwabara. "Well allow me to return the favor" said Yusuke with a amused looked as he started to crack his knuckle. "Just you try it punk" replied Kuwabara.

1 MINUTE LATER

Kuwabara was staring at Yusuke continue his way down the hall from his crumpled position on the floor. "Jeese he must be in a bad mood" muttered Kuwabara. Just then Okubo one of Kuwabara's friends walked up. " Hey Kuwabara, lose another fight to Urameshi ?" "What? What makes you say that?" spouted Kuwabara. Well the fact that your twisted like a pretzel on the floor is a dead give away" said Okubo. "Oh yeah uh hahahah" laughed Kuwabara. "Well we better get to gym class before were late" said Okubo. We don't want to miss the girls in their swim suits today, they are swimming laps." Kuwabara was up and walking down the hall the next second with Okubo all pain forgotten.

Yusuke found his way up to his favorite spot on the schools roof and just laid down and stared at the clouds." Sigh...I'm bored" Yusuke said out loud"

"Well have I got the cure for that" a familiar female voice said out loud.

Yusuke looked off to his left where he heard the voice and saw a Cyan haired female in a pink kimono sitting on a oar floating in mid air. "Oh hey Botan" said Yusuke with a bored tone.

'My my Yusuke don't we look down in the dumps today" giggled Botan as she sat atop her oar. Yusuke ignored her. "What happened did you have another row with Kekio?"

"I don't want to talk about it" said Yusuke . "Wait a minute Botan why are you here? I'm not Spirit Detective any more in fact the last time I checked Spirit world wanted me dead."

"Well that's the good news" cheered Botan. "Koenma went to bat for you against his father King Yama. It took him awhile but he convinced King Yama that your not a threat so the SDF (Spirit World Defense Force) has been called off of you."

Yusuke sat up and faced Botan "Really, he went to bat for me against his father"?

Botan snapped her fingers and winked at Yusuke " He sure did and it wasn't easy either, do you remember hearing about the Earthquake that caused the Tsunami in Indonesia.?" asked Botan. "

Yeah of course" said Yusuke "it was all over the news."

"Well there you have it" said Botan.

You mean what cause that quake and Tsunami was King Yama and Koenma arguing over me" asked Yusuke with a surprised look on his face as he pointed at him self.

"It sure did said Botan and that's not even the best news yet. You have been re-instated as the Spirit Detective of Earth and you have a pending case."

"WHAT" yelled Yusuke . " No, no way Botan, I'm not doing it again."

"Oh come on Yusuke , I thought you would be thrilled about the news" pleaded Botan " It's better than you mopping around her all the time".

"No way, every time I get mixed up in a case it turns out to be some megalomaniac that either A wants to kill me and my friends or B destroy the human world. I'm happy with things the way they are now" said Yusuke and he crossed his arms and turned away from Botan.

"YUSUKE URAMESHI" screamed out a rather child like and muffled voice. Yuske turned around and had the day lights scared out of him buy a transparent toddlers head sucking on a pacifier that was floating right behind him. "AAAAHHHH" Screamed Yusuke has he raised him self on one leg and pot both hands out to protect him self from the disturbing scene. "How dare you act like that after I went through hell convincing my dad that you were not a threat to Spirit World and to Earth." Shouted the floating toddlers head.

Yusuke composed him self and then bellowed out at the little floating head. " Well first of all Koenma HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT TO ME! And second I didn't ask to be Spirit Detective again."

"Look Yusuke were really in a pickle in Spirit World and you also have some problems on Earth. Since Senswei was able to cut a hole through the barrier it weekend other parts of the barrier and Demons were able to get through and they are not the D and C class I mind you even thoe they are getting through also, I mean B and A class." Yusuke raised one of his eye brows. "We are stretched thin in Spirit world plugging all these new holes popping up, for heaves sake we still haven't fully fixed the hole that Senswei made. And need I remind you where these Demons are heading. How do you think I convinced my father to allow you to be Spirit Detective again. We are being over whelmed."

Yusuke sat down and crossed his legs and closed his eyes thinking. "All right Koenma I will be the Earth's Spirit Detective again but under a few conditions."

Koenma sweat dropped. "And they are?" said Koeniem squinting his eyes if it were any more possible.

Yuske got a big smile and rubbed the back of his head "I'll let you know as soon as I think of a few"

Koenma hurrempthed. "Very well Yusuke, think of what you want and then come down to my office in Spirit World tomorrow morning, you might as well as bring Kuwabara along as well." With that Koenma's transparent head faded from view.

"Oh goody" clapped Botan, "I just knew you would never turn down being Spirit Detective again"

Things are looking up thought Yusuke. "I better go find and tell Kuwabara" said Yusuke as he jumped up and ran for the stairs. "See you later Botan"

**SPIRIT WORLD  
KOENMA'S OFFICE **

Botan had just brought Yusuke and Kuwabara in through the front door of King Yama's palace. They all walked into Spirit World Administration section on their way to Koenma's office only to be met by pure chaos. Orc's of every color imaginable where running all over the place with stacks of paper, screaming into telephones and others were just freaking out, one in particular was screaming about there being no coffee left and that they were all gonna die. The trio hurried through to Koenma's office and closed the door. As the door shut a muffled child's voice yelled out "George if that's more paper work I'm going to strangle you and then have you reincarnated as a ant and then squish you."

"Ah Koenma sir?" said Botan confused because she couldn't see Koenma , just his desk and mountains of paper work. " "I'm back her Botan" Cried out Koenma."

All the sudden a mound of paper work was pushed off the desk and fell all over the floor revealing Koenma behind it. "Good your all here", said Koenma "lets get started shall we. First there..."

"Excuse me Koenma " Interrupted Yusuke. "I want to go over my list of demands first."

"Very well said Koenma make it fast"

Yusuke reached into his pocket and pulled out crumpled sheet of paper. and gave it to Botan who in turn handed it to Koenma who started reading the list.

1. 2 life time tickets to the Martial Arts World Championships.  
2. I want me and Kuwabara to have a salary (and don't be cheep about it)  
3. I want 3 weeks of paid vacation a year, all expenses paid to my choice of location.  
4. I want full medical and dental.  
5. 2 tickets to Megallica next week in Tokyo.  
6. I want to be able to recruit new Spirit Detectives.

As Koenma read each line his brow furrowed more and more until he got to the last line, then he unfurouled his brow and looked up at Yusuke. "Well Yusuke line 6 is a cowinky dink. It has to do with one of the task I wanted you to perform." said Koenma .

"Well what about the rest of it?" asked Yusuke.

Koenma furrowed his brow again. He said "Fine. You can have line one and I will pay you both 2000.00 a month and I will give you two weeks vacation not three, I will also put you on the Spirit World Medical and Dental plan, the co-payment's aren't that bad really, but as far as line 5. goes even I can't get thoe's tickets, they were sold out months in advanced."

Yusuke and Kuwabara both sweat dropped. "It's a deal then" said Yusuke pleased with him self. He then patted Kuwabarra on the shoulder and said "Sorry man I tried."

"GEORGE" yelled Koenma . "Yes sir" said a blue Orc that popped his head into the office. "I want you to take this paper to admin and have them provide Yusuke and Kuwabara with what they asked for on it according to the notes I scribbled on it." Koenma quickly stamped the paper with his seal and handed it to George. "Yes sir said George" As George walked out the room he looked at the paper and he wined as he left the room "Ah even I don't get Medical and Dental."

"Any ways getting back to what I was saying, it's a cowinky dink you want to recruit more Sprit Detectives. So do I. We realize that with the increased demon activity you won't be able to handle it all Yusuke, and were also expecting a increase of Demonic activity around the globe and so really the only option left to us with our man power shortage was to recruit more Spirit Detectives for Earth"

"Makes sense said Yusuke"

"Any ways that brings me to your first case. There is a A class Demon by the name of Yosho terrorizing the Tokyo suburb of Nerima." Koenma picked up a small remote control and a screen lowered behind his desk from the ceiling. "I want you to eliminate this Demon and then while your in Nerima you can meet our first candidate for Spirit Detective" Koenma pressed a button and the lights were dimmed and a picture popped up on the screen of a Japanese teenager with black hair and a pig tail wearing a red Chinese shirt. "Meet Ranma Saotome"

END OF CHAPTER 1- Cowinky Dink

All right there it is the end of my first chapter of my first fan fic. As you can probley tell I'm starting Yu Yu Hakusho time line right after Chapter Black. I will be picking up the Ranma time line right after the failed wedding so Ranma is at his peak power. I started off Yu Yu Hakusho at this point because I don't want Yusuke all super powerful because it is my belief that at the end of Three King Saga Yusuke is ranked as a Super S classed fighter. Ranma at his best is A class. This is hotly debated in many circles but this is what my story will reflect. If any of you wonder if I will have any parings, well I'm not going to say it's a story and it will ruin it if I tell you. I know there may be inaccuracy's with the story's or time lines at some point but I will try my best. Feed back is welcomed good or bad. Just let me know if you liked the story or not. Thanks for reading.


	2. A Martial Artist Duty

CHAPTER 2- A Martial Artist Duty  
NERIMA  
TENDO'S RESIDENCE

Ranma Saotome was in a bad mood. His day started like any other when he wasn't saving one of his suitors from mortal danger or receiving a challenge from a weird Martial Artist. He woke up flying through the air right into the Koi pound as usual. Followed by another lecture from his father Genma about respecting his elders and how he must join the schools together. Things started to look up after he gave his father his usual morning beat down but then it started to go back down hill after he put his foot in his mouth again during breakfast and Akane mallated him right back into the Koi pound. Ranma was just walking out of the bath after soaking in hot water to change back into his male form. He walked into the Tendo living room drying his hair with a towel to find every on gathered around the TV. Seeing every one there spiked his interest so he walked over to see what was going on. As he got closer he saw every one was watching a News cast about a missing girl.

"The missing girl is a student at Furinkan High. She was last seen out side the school grounds last night. This co-insides with 8 other disappearances of young women from the Nerima area. All women are advise to take extra precaution and be villiageant." The TV then posted the pictures of the 9 missing girls, including the one from Furinkan High. Please if you have seen any of the above girls or have information relating to the case please report it to your local authorities. Akane and Nabiki both gasped when their eyes fell upon the picture of the Furinkan High School girl. "She's in my class" exclaimed Akane. Ranma took a step closer to get a better look at the TV and raise one of his eye brows in recanigition upon seeing the picture clearly. "Hey yeah, doesn't she sit in front of you Akane? asked Ranma. Akane bit her lower lip and nodded her head in response.

"That's it!" exclaimed Mr. Tendo. He stood up with a stock expression on his face his daughters had not seen since their mother passed away. He pointed at each of his daughters, "Neither of you are to go any where out of this house unless escorted by my self, Ranma or Genma until this mess is cleaned up. Genma got a surprised look on his face and pointed at him self "Why me Tendo? Surly the boy could do it?" Mr. Tendo turned on his friend with such speed Ranma raise a eye brow in amazement. Mr. Tendo started yelling at Genma using his Demon head technic "Why Genma what if Ranma and my self are not around surely you wouldn't want any thing to happen to one of my daughters." Genma was backing away from Mr. Tendo shaking his hands in response "No, no, no of course not Tendo of course not." Genma stopped in his tracks all the sudden " "Why I might have a better Idea Tendo" said Genma. "How so Genma" said Mr. Tendo reverting back to normal. "Why don't we have the boy find out who is doing this and put a stop to it." said Genma while pointing at Ranma. "Don't be silly Genma, how would Ranma do that even the police can't get this guy or find the girls" said Mr. Tendo. Genma got a huge evil smile on his face that was accented by the light reflecting off his glasses. "Easy Tendo" said Genma, all the sudden Genma grabbed Ranma much to his surprise and hoisted him up and hurled him out through the patio door right into the Koi pound. Ranma stood up out of the Koi pound in his female form screaming at her father "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOU STUPID PANDA?" "Oh I get it said Mr. Tendo as he smacked a fist into his open palm. " We use Ranma as bait." "Wait a minute." yelled Akane. You can't expect Ranma to put him self into that kind of danger." Sure fighting monsters and demi gods are one thing but this is some crazy pervert (as she said the word pervert her eyes drifted to Ranma who had her shirt off exposing her chest to the world ringing out her wet shirt) targeting women. He may have a gun or worse. Think what could..." A hand grasped Akane's shoulder interrupting her, as she turned her head she saw Ranma standing there with a confident look on her face. "Don't worry Akane. I actually agree with my old man for once. This needs to be handled right away before some one else disappears." "Ranma but why?" whispered Akane. "Because it is a Martial Artist duty to protect the ones who can't protect them selves." answered Ranma while staring her straight in the eyes. Akane blushed at this and turned her head away. Ranma then turned to her father and Mr. Tendo "But first." "Yes what is it boy" said Genma. "THIS" yelled Ranma as she grabbed Genma's arm and hip tossed him right out of the patio door right into the Koi pound. "Stupid Panda" muttered Ranma as he walked out of the room. "Ranma where you going?" Asked Mr. Tendo. "To take a nap." Replied Ranma. "If I'm not mistaken it's going to be a long night."

* * *

TRAIN  
HEADING TO NERIMA  
Yusuke and Kuwabara were sitting across from each other on a train heading to Nerima. Yusuke was reading through a file that Koenma gave him and Kuwabara was reading a math text book with a serious look of concentration of his face. Yusuke looked over the file he was reading at Kuwabara to see what he was doing, the silence was starting to be come unnerving. Seeing Kuwabara concentrating so hard and tuning every thing out was weird sight. Yusuke got a evil smile on his face and sunk out of his chair intending to scare Kuwabara out of his wits since his attention was diverted. As he snuck to 2 feet from his chair over to Kuwabara a fist slammed down into the top of his head. "Don't even try it punk!" said Kuwabara as he grinded his knuckle into Yusuke's head. Yusuke got a big grin on his face and laughed as he rubbed the rising lump on his head. "Sorry buddy just having a little fun" said Yusuke has he continued to rub the lump on his head. "Say by the way, why are you reading a math book, it's not like you to study?" Kuwabara looked up at Yusuke from his book. "I got to study, my sis will destroy me if I bring home another bad grade." Yusuke looked very amused at this statement. Kuwabara sighed and slammed down his book. "That does it, I can't study any more, hey by the way where's the shrimp and Kurama at?" asked Kuwabara. Yusuke frowned at the question. "Koenma has them some where in the United States chasing after a Demon that's causing a big stir." "It's a good thing the shrimp isn't hear or I would have to teach him some manners." said Kuwabara thumping his chest. Yusuke rolled his eyes. All the sudden Kuwabara stood up with a shocked expression. Yusuke got a amused look on his face. "Let me guess, Hiei just telepathically told you he would feed you to his dragon." Kuwabara just laughed nervously.

"Any ways take a look at this," Yusuke picked up the file he was reading and tosses it at Kuwabara. Kuwabara caught it and looked it over and after flipping a few pages and then got a very sick look on his face. He looked up at Yusuke. Yusuke noded his head. "That's what Yosho does to his victim's." Kuwabara frowned and looked back down at the file. "Wait a minute." said Kuwabara they are all young women." Yusuke nodded his head. All the sudden Kuwabara struck one of his heroic poses and went into monolog mode. " I can't stand for this, what kind of person targets young women. If he were a man at all he would have some honor. I swear upon my honor that I will put a stop to this and bring this demon to justice. Because I am Kuwabara and I have a sword." Yusuke sweat dropped. When Kuwabara returned to normal he asked Yusuke, "So were do we start looking for this demon?" "The train will arrive in Nerima in about 30 mins and it will be dark soon. We will start then, Yosho according to Koenma is a light sensitive demon and operates at night. He is extremely week in the day time." said Yusuke. "Do you have a plan on how to go about this?" asked Kuwabara. "As a matter in fact I do." said Yusuke with a evil grin.

* * *

NERIMA

This is a waste of time thought Ranma Saotome hoping from roof to roof. She had been looking for half the night for this supposed kidnaper but she really had no idea how to go about finding this person except to hop around town and make her self a target. With all the hysteria about it going around there was absolutely no one out on the street. She had never seen the city like this before. It was a absolute ghost town. It was really kind of unnerving. Ranma decided since he was making a tour of the city he would stop by Ucchan's just to make sure Ukyo was safe un like Akane and Shampoo, Ukyo lived by her self and didn't have any one to look out for her. It couldn't hurt to drop in really quick just to make she was okay and maybe have a snack before continuing the search again. Ranma changed direction and headed for Ucchan's.  
As Ranma hoped away he was unaware he was being followed. Ranma didn't notice it because it wasn't human and had survived for centuries by staying hidden in the shadows and remaining undetected. As Ranma grew farther away in the distance a very ancient evil grinned thinking what a interesting prey it had come across. It had almost decided to leave the city because the area's inhabitants have gotten wise and stopped venturing out so readily in to the night. The evil didn't look a gift horse in the mouth and hurried and followed after Ranma.

Ranma arrived at Ucchan's to find that the light was still on in the restaurant. She must be up this late making new sauce for her okonomiyaki. He knocked on door which had it's sorry were closed sign hanging on it. He heard a voice yell from inside. "IT'S 2:30 IN THE MORNING WERE CLOSED." Ranma smirked and knocked again. Suddenly the door clicked unlocked and swung open "WHAT ABOUT CLOSED DON'T YOU UNDERST...er Ranma?" said a confused Ukyo. "Hi Ukyo sorry to bother you this late but I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop in and say Hi." said Ranma with a embarrassed smile. Ukyo narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips and then let out a coy smile. "Ranma honey, I know you better than any one in this city, you did drop by to say hi. Your worried about me aren't you? said Ukyo with that coy smile of hers. Ranma started to sweat, he was beginning to think this was a bad idea, yes he was worried about her but not for the reason she was thinking she was his best friend all thoe she did look pretty cute in her cooking outfit she was wearing, Ranma shook her head, she must not think like that. "Oh wow look Konatsu isn't here he must of gone home." said Ranma to change the subject. Ukyo knew he was trying to change the subject to get out of answering the question but she decided to let it go. She was just delighted her Ranma decided to check up on her. Speaking of which why was he in his girl form? "Ranma Honey, why are you in your girl form?" Ranma rubbed the back of her head well it's a long story you see hahaha." Ukyo rolled her eyes. "Well you might as well come on in and I'll make you a Squid okonomiyaki and you can tell me all about it." said Ukyo. "Thanks" said Ranma and stepped into her restaurant.

"So your out looking for who ever kidnapped thoe's 8 girls" said Ukyo as she flipped the Squid okonomiyaki onto a plate for Ranma. "9 now" said Ranma, "did you hear the news today?" he asked. "No" replied Ukyo. "Well the latest girl to be taken is from our school." said Ranma. Ukyo stop what she was doing and looked at Ranma seriously. "It's the girl that sits in front of Akane." said Ranma dead seriously. Ukyo dropped the spatula she was holding and raised her hand to her mouth and did a very like Kasumi "Oh my".

20 mins later Ranma was walking out of Ucchan's to continue her look around the city. Ukyo was waving bye in the backing ground. She yelled out "Try to be careful suga." Ranma turned and waved and walked around the corner and ran smack right into some one. Ranma landed on her butt and yelled out "Ouch" "Oh excuse me missy, I'm sorry for walking into you." said a deep but some what feminate voice. Ranma looked up and gasped she was staring at what looked like a woman in a long yellow dress with a sun hat on that had a really bad make up job. The rather large woman extended her hand to help Ranma up. Wow this ladies grip is strong though Ranma, wait a minute there is some thing fishy here, I don't think this is a lady at all pondered Ranma. The lady started to walk off but before she left she said "Missy you should head home you know with every thing going on it's not safe for a young lady like your self to be out this late." "Uh okay" said Ranma, to flabbergasted by what she was looking at to say any thing else. Ranma watched the strange woman walk off down the street. Yep that confirms it, that lady is no lady, she doesn't even walk like one. I better hang back and follow her I mean him thought Ranma.

* * *

This sucks thought Kuwabara. How did I let Urameshi talk me into this? Kuwabara walked down the street fuming. I bet this is just a big joke to Urameshi, he probley is laughing his ass off right now. That does it, agreed upon or not when I see him later I'm gonna mess his face up so bad kittens won't look at him. Kuwabara looked down at the yellow dress he was wearing, jees it's not even my color. Not looking where he was going Kuwabara walked right in to some thing. "Ouch" said some one but Kuwabara didn't see any one, then he looked down he saw a small girl there sitting down rubbing her behind, she was wearing black Kung Fu pants and a red Chinese silk shirt. She had red hair and a pig tail. Wow what a babe thought Kuwabara to him self. Wait I'm on a case thought Kuwabara better not break character. "Oh excuse me missy, I'm sorry for walking into you." said Kuwabara in the girly est voice he could muster. He then extended his hand to the girl to help her up. "Missy you should head home you know with every thing going on it's not safe for a young lady like your self to be out this late." exclaimed Kuwabara in his girly voice. "Uh okay" replied the girl. Kuwabara walked off hurriedly thinking wow that babe was hot, I wonder if I wasn't wearing this dress if I could of gotten her number. Kuwabara walked down a couple of streets and turned into a park thinking that it might be a good area to take a break. "Kuwabara" came Yusuke's voice through Kuwabara's ear. Kuwabara slipped his hand up to his ear and pressed a device that was hidden by his sun hat. "What Urameshi" said Kuwabara softly. "You have a tail. Some one has been following you for 4 blocks. I almost didn't notice it. Who ever it is their good. This might be our big break, I'm gonna intercept him, fall back and keep a eye on me I wouldn't want you getting that dress dirty Kayko lent it to me." "I'm gonna pummel you for making me ware this Urameshi" said Kuwabara. "Yeah yeah, fun and games later." said Yusuke.

Yusuke clicked off his ear com device that Botan gave him and pre paired to take care of the person following Kuwabara. Yusuke hoped off the roof he was standing on down on to a fire escape then down on to the street into the shadows right around the corner from where the person following Kuwabara was. If Yusuke was right who ever it was would duck into these shadows next before heading over to the park where Kuwabara was. Get ready thought Yusuke here they come. All the sudden a body walked around the corner into the shadows and started to move for the park. Being in the shadows him self Yusuke was not noticed as he snuck closer to his target. Yusuke pointed his finger at the back of the persons head and then said aloud "Don't move another inch." The person stopped imeadility. Yusuke heard a female voice sigh and then say "I knew it wasn't going to be this easy."Yusuke stepped closer trying to get a better look at the person he had caught. "Wrong move." cried out the person he had stopped and with blinding speed a kick was sent towards Yusuke's hand. Yusuke knew what was coming but before he could release the spirit energy he was building up in his finger the perpetrators kick knocked his hand aside causing him to release the energy he had stored up there. His Rei gun fired off up into the air illumnanating the shadows with a Erie blue light and for half a second Yusuke saw the perpetrator. It was a girl wearing a Chinese shirt but before he could recover from the kick he saw her fist coming in to his stomach, then all the sudden all the air left Yusuke lungs and he found him self flying back where he crashed into a wall. "That's a nice trick you did there with your Kei, if you weren't busy trying to kidnap me I would ask you about it." Yusuke took a deep breath and let the air return to his lungs and then stood up and brushed him self off. I'll admit you surprised me there but your wrong about the kidnapping thing. Yusuke suddenly shot forward to try to catch his opponent off guard with a straight punch to the face only to find that the girl's head wasn't there, so he followed up with another and another but the girl kept dancing around him, Yusuke thought that the girl was toying with him. Time to change tactics and do some thing before she takes the offensive thought Yusuke. Yusuke pushed up a enormous amount of spirit energy into his fist and yelled out "SHOT GUN." The spirit energy blast had the desired effect and caught the girl clear in the chest and by the look on her face it caught her completely off guard. The girl flew back and hit the street and rolled like a rag doll.

* * *

Ranma was in shock, what the hell was that. Who ever the hell this person was just shot a energy blast right out of their hand that was larger than the one out of the finger that I kicked away thought Ranma. God dam that hurt thought Ranma. Ranma started to get back to her feet only to find that the blast had left a huge hole in her favorite shirt and exposed her belly and the very bottom of her breast. Her skin felt like she had hot grease spilled all over it. She was about to show this person who ever this was a few moves of her own when she heard a some one yell out "URAMESHI SAVE SOME FOR ME YOU PUNK." Ranma turned her head and her eyes grew wide. There was that man in the yellow dress running towards her and the person that she is fighting and what was hey carrying? Ranma's eyes got even bigger was that a light saber, it looked like he was holding a orange sword of pure light. Ranma thought who the hell are these guys. I better get out of her and regroup and figure this out thought Ranma. Ranma stood up which surprised the guy the just blasted her and with all the strength Ranma had she ran.

* * *

Yusuke couldn't believe it the girl stood back up after one of his shot gun blast to the chest. This has to be the demon were looking for thought Yusuke. All the sudden the girl bolted down the street with incredible speed. After her shouted Yusuke to Kuwabara but by the time he looked back to the girl she was gone. Kuwabara ran up to Yusuke. "Dam it Urameshi you let it get away." "Don't worry said Yusuke I was close enough that this new watch that Botan gave me recorded the girls sprit energy we can use it to find her." "It was a her? asked Kuwabara. Don't let it fool you it's strong enough to give me this." Yusuke raised his shirt to show Kuwabara the red mark on his stomach that was quickly turning into a bruise." "Ah did little Yusuke get a boo boo" baby talked Kuwabara, "Do you want me to kiss it? "SHUT UP KUWABARA." yelled Yusuke. Kuwabara laughed. "Forget it, lets go after the demon before it gets to far." Kuwabara noded and they ran off in the direction the watch was pointing.

* * *

Ranma ducked down a alley hoping that the 2 weird guys wouldn't follow her. What the hell is going on here. Ranma looked down at the hole in her shirt and her singed skin. She gently touched her stomach with one finger and immediately flinched. "Ouch that hurts like hell." Ranma took serious stock of her situation. She knew she needed help to deal with these two. She felt the strength of the Kei of the person she fought and it didn't seam any higher than hers. She was pretty sure she could take him but that left his partner and as cool as it was she didn't want to get run through by his light saber. I wonder if Ryoga is in town she thought. Ranma shivered it started to get cold really fast. Slowly a sense of dread started to over take Ranma. "Something is not right her muttered Ranma. " Well hello there" said a male voice , it sounded very proper almost like a rich snobbish person. "Who's there" Shouted Ranma. Ranma started to get unnerved, she didn't understand how another person was able to sneak up on her tonight. "Aren't you just a delicious little morsel. I could just eat you all up right now." "I said who's there." shouted Ranma again while putting her self into a defensive stance. "I'm sorry" said the devious voice. "I didn't introduced my self to you." A tall figure stepped out of shadows in front of Ranma. It was a middle age man wearing a white tux, what was weird about him was, that his hair and skin were the exact same color of the tux. His face while handsome had sharp features. "My name little lady is Yosho and I must insist you come with me to dinner.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 2- A Martial Artist Duty  
All right Chapter 2 is finished. I want to take the time to thank my first reviver ForgottenKaze. Thanks for reading my story.  
Also a special thanks to my friend bud for being a sounding board for my story.

Expect a big fight in my next chapter between Ranma and Yosho. I hope you all enjoy it.  
If you have any suggestions for the story or my witting style please don't hesitate to drop me a e-mail. See you next Chapter.


	3. Shotgun

CHAPTER 3- Shot Gun  
NERIMA

"My name little lady is Yosho and I must insist you come with me to dinner." Ranma had a bad feeling about this person. She couldn't see his Kei and he was able to sneak up on her undetected." Except for the person she ran into tonight and then this creep Ranma could count the number of people that could sneak up on her on 1 hand. "Uh... No thanks I all ready ate tonight." said Ranma cautiously. Yosho's eyes narrowed at that comment. "Hhhhmmm... it looks like the young lady has run into some trouble tonight" said Yosho as his eyes fell on the hole in her shirt. Ranma covered her self suddenly self conscious of the huge gaping hole in her shirt. "Tsk tsk tsk why so nervous all the sudden little lady, Yosho only wants to help? Why don't you come with me and we can tend to your wounds and get you a fresh pair of clothes...maybe something more benefiting a lady such as your self." "My name is Ranma, not little lady and I got no intention of going any where with you." Yosho took a deep breath. "That's to bad, a lady such as your self deserves more than this." What does he mean by that? thought Ranma. Suddenly Ranma felt a huge wave of energy coming from Yosho. This isn't Kei thought Ranma, it's like the type of energy that Saffron used. "Why does this always happen to me?" said Ranma out loud. Ranma dropped into a defensive stance knowing what was coming next. Yosho started to under go a transformation, his head swelled and his mouth split farther back making it wider. What concerned Ranma thoe was the sharp pointy teeth that the mouth was producing. Yosho continued to change, his arms got longer and his fingers turned into claws. Yosho's then sprouted what looked like horns out of his back. After Yosho finished his transformation he stood there breathing heavily. What unnerved Ranma more than the claws and teeth was that if it was possible he became even whiter and there was also the smell, it smelled horrible like rotting meat. All of the sudden Yosho's eyes opened and looked at Ranma, they were blood red. Suddenly Yosho darted forward toward Ranma with a thrusting strike meant to impale her on his claws but Ranma was ready and back flipped out of the way. As Ranma landed, she thumbed her nose and motioned for Yosho to come at her. "Come on you ugly beast come and get some." I can take this thing in my sleep Ranma thought, he's fast but not as fast as Saffron was. Yosho gave Ranma a wicked smile full of jagged teeth. "A piece of you I shall get!" Yosho shot forward after Ranma but Ranma had all ready leaped forward over Yosho in a somersault to get away. Yosho imeadility jumped after Ranma with more speed than Ranma saw previously and caught up behind her in mid air. Ranma felt Yosho grab her left ankle as they started to descend towards the ground. This isn't good thought Ranma at this rate I'm gonna hit the ground wrong and he will be on top of me. Ranma kicked Yosho in the right eye with her right foot and it had the desired effect. He let go of her ankle to cover his eye after Ranma inflicted pain there. Ranma regained control and landed on her feet and imeadility rolled out of the way. Yosho crashed onto the pavement right where Ranma had just been. Yosho let out a howl in frustration as he picked him self up off the ground. "That was very unlady like." he hissed through his teeth. "Well just so you know I ain't no lady." said Ranma with a confident smirk on her face.

NERIMA

"Wha...wha...what the hell." Yusuke panted. He and Kuwabara had run out of breath for the 2nd time trailing what they thought was the Demon. "Is this Demon a cross country runner or something?" ask Yusuke out of annoyance. Kuwabara was hunched over trying to catch his breath. "Wha...wha...what does the watch say now? Is she still moving?" Asked Kuwabara. Yusuke raised the watch to check. "Do you want the good new or the bad news first?" "Uh...The good news." said Kuwabara. "She stopped moving." deadpanned Yusuke. "What's the bad news." asked Kuwabara. "She's two miles to the East" said Yusuke a with a frown. Kuwabara groaned. "Lets go" said Yusuke as he stared to jog towards the East.

Ranma side stepped a swipe from Yosho and countered with a side kick to the stomach. Yosho stumbled back and grinned. "Your not like the other girls. I want you more." "WHAT" Ranma yelled. "You've been kidnapping the girls?" "I wouldn't call it kidnapping." replied Yosho as he licked his lips. "What have you done with them? said Ranma dangerously. What haven't I done with them said Yosho. Ranma eye's grew wider "YOU BASTARD." screamed Ranma. Ranma shot forward and yelled "AMAGURIKEN" Ranma sent one blow to Yosho's midsection that sent him flying and through a brick wall out of the alley.

Ranma stepped forward trying to peer through the cloud of dust that the crumbling brick wall produced. A clawed hand reached out through the dust and grasped the side of the brick wall and used it as leverage to heave it's body through. Yosho stepped back into view through the hole he was just knocked through, as he cleared the dust Ranma saw he was holding his gut where he placed the Amaguriken. "Heh heh heh, that was quite some thing little lady, I counted over 50 punches in that split second. No one has hurt me like that in centuries and lived." Ranma smirked "Well it was more like 98 punches and there is more where that came from. "Well let me show you one of mine." shouted Yosho. Yosho planted both of his feet on the ground and started to throw a right punch only his arm stretched at a incredible speed heading for Ranma. Ranma tried to side step the stretching arm but was caught a little off guard not expecting his arm to stretch like that. Yosho's claws grazed Ranma's right side and she felt a searing pain and then a warm sensation spreading through the side of her shirt. Ranma's leaped back to a safe distance out of the alley and put a hand to her side to check the wound. She flinched as she felt the wound and then saw blood on her hand as she brought the hand back up to view and knew the wound was deep but it wasn't life threatening. Ranma gritted her teeth intending to give this back to Yosho ten fold. "Hahahahaha, the fight is mine and now you belong to me." laughed Yosho. Ranma snorted "Ha hardly, it's just a graze if you think that will stop me your kiddi..." All the sudden Ranma's vision blurred and she was looking at two Yosho's. "Ah I can see my poison is taking effect...excellent" "Po..po...poison stuttered Ranma." Yosho started to walk towards Ranma. "Yes, how do you think I catch my prey? I haven't survived all these centuries by fighting prolonged battles you know" Ranma saw that Yosho was coming closer. Gotta do something thought Ranma or I'm done for. "Don't worry little lady, it won't kill you if I don't want it to. It will just make you sleepy until I'm ready for you or if I want kill you out right. But don't worry I'm not going to kill you here, what's the fun in that?" Yosho said with a smile. Ranma fell to her knees fighting to stay awake. "Fight it all you want but you mine." said Yosho as he came closer licking his lips. "Suddenly Ranma had a desperate idea, she didn't have the energy to try any thing else so she would give it a desperate try, some thing she had seen earlier that night. She calked back her right arm on her knees and pushed any remaining Kei she had into her fist and thrust her fist forward just as Yosho walked up to her. "SHOT GUN"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH THE LIGHT BURNS" scream Yosho as he was thrown back from blast of Kei from Ranma's arm. Yosho landed on the ground and rolled around in pain, "IT BURNS." He screamed again. Ranma looked down to her hand which she saw two of and smiled amazed that it worked. If she hadn't seen the other person she was fighting do that and watch how his Kei flowed as he did it she would of never been able to do it. She thought it was worth the pain to get hit by it once just to be able to understand it. Ranma fell all the way to ground from her knees starting to black out. While she was still conscious she watched in horror as Yosho regained his composure and stood up and started to walk her way again. Dam it thought Ranma it wasn't enough. Ranma then heard some one out of her field of vision yell some thing that got Yosho's attention. He turned just as a small beam of light pierced Yosho's shoulder and went out the other side. Yosho imeadility turned and ran back into the alley disappearing into the shadows. Then Ranma felt some one pick her up, she had just enough strength left to turn her head to see who it was. As Ranma's vision started to go black she saw the face of the lady she bumped into earlier. Wait a minute she wasn't a lady it was that weird guy in the yellow dress minus the hat. That was the last thing Ranma saw as the blackness claimed her.

Hurry up Kuwabarra she's just around the corner." Yelled Yusuke as he sprinted down the street. Jees' Urameshi can't we take a break, I mean do we really want to take on the Demon out of breath. Yusuke rounded the corner to a unusual sight with Kuwabara on his heels. They both stopped surprised at what was going on. They saw the girl that they were chasing that they thought was the demon on she was on her knees and bleeding. They could see the small pool of blood collecting on the ground. Approaching her was what looked well it looked like a demon there was no other word for him.. He was wearing a white tux but he had a huge head with a even bigger mouth full of sharp teeth long arms with claws. He was walking towards the defenseless girl. When he came with in arms reach of the girl she brought back her right arm in a punch and threw it forward at the demon and screamed "SHOT GUN". A blue light shot out of the girls fist and slammed into the demons chest and sent him flying back a few feet. The demon was screaming bloody murder about it burning. The girl then collapsed to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" shouted Kuwabara. "Did...did that girl just use your Shot Gun on that demon?" asked Kuwabara as he pointed at the demon on the ground. "It looks like it" said Yusuke with a grin. "Uh Oh looks like it wasn't enough, he's getting back up." said Kuwabara. "Kuwabara you see to the girl." said Yusuke "I will take care of the demon." "Right" said Kuwabara" as he ran towards the girl.

Yusuke put his hands in his pocket as he walked towards the demon. Yusuke thought that this might actually be Yosho. He decided to test his theory. "Yo Yosho" yelled out Yusuke as he walked toward the demon. The demon turned towards him with a look of surprise on his face. "That's what I thought." mumbled Yusuke. He drawed his right hand out of his pocket that he had all ready been charging with spirit energy and pointed it at Yosho. Better keep it low power thought Yusuke I don't want to destroy any of the building's around here, he didn't want to explain to the cops why he was here where a building was destroyed with a man wearing a yellow dress and a girl that's passed out and hurt. Yusuke released the energy in his finger tip and a tight beam of blue light exploded out of his finger and struck the demon in the left shoulder and went straight through. The demon screamed and grabbed his shoulder with his other hand where their was now a big gaping hole. The demon then turned around sped away into the alley. Ranma started to go after him and thought better of it as he saw the sun start to peak over the horizon. From the file that Koenma gave him it said that Yosho hated the sun and would avoid it at all cost and preferred to come out at night. Yusuke knew he should let it go and make sure the girl was okay. He first checked to see if his watch captured the energy signature of Yosho so he could track him down later. He looked back up and smiled and then walked over to Kuwabara.

Kuwabara kneeled down at Ranma's side and looked at the wound. He saw a deep gash on her right side and saw that it wasn't clotting. "Yusuke is going to hate me for getting this dress dirty and so is Keiko thought Kuwabara but this girl needs attention fast. Kuwabara lifted the girl up gently. As he did the girl looked at him and then promptly passed out. "URAMESHI" yelled Kuwabara. "We need to get her to a doctor her wound isn't closing and she is losing blood." "This way said Yusuke, I noticed a doctors place back the way we came.

TENDO HOUSE 1 HOUR LATER

Akane woke up troubled by something. Then it hit her. She wasn't awakened at 6:00 am to the sound of pounding flesh. Usually she is awakened by Ranma and Mr. Saotome's morning fight. Actually more like Mr. Saotome's morning beat down. She rolled over and looked at the clock and it read 7:00 am. She rolled out of bed and put on her slippers and grabbed her robe and walked down the hall to where Ranma and Mr. Soatome slept. She cracked open the door and saw that Ranma's futon was neatly made and so was Mr. Soatome's. She hurried down stairs to find her father and Mr. Soatome asleep on the porch covered with blankets with their shogo board in between them. "Oh, good morning Akane." Akane turned around and saw her elder sister Kasumi setting the family table for breakfast. "Good morning Kasumi" said Akane. "Kasumi do you know if Ranma came home last night?" asked a worried Akane. "Not that I'm aware of, In fact I got up to get a drink of water last night and found Dad and Mr. Soatome asleep on the porch. They must of been waiting up for him, so I put blankets over them so they don't catch cold." "I see" said Akane. Akane sat down at the table with a worried look on her face. "Kasumi noticed this she decided to try and reassure her sister. "Don' worry Akane, I'm sure Ranma is fine he is after all Ranma." Akane smiled. "Your right Kasumi, I'm sure he's fine." smiled Akane. "Who's fine? asked a sleepy Nabiki as she walked into the room and let out a big yawn. "Ranma" said Kasumi. "What about him?" asked Nabiki as she poured a cup of coffee at the dinner table. "He never came home last night." said a worried Akane. Nabiki raised a eye brown as she took a sip out of her coffee cup. Nabiki put her cup of coffee down and said "I'm sure he's fine Akane." Nabiki then started to think how she could spin this and make some money off it. Kasumi then said "Well I'll bring breakfast out.

The word Breakfast brought life back in to Genma and Soun. They sat up and stretched and then Soun looked at the shogo board. "Ah ha" he said as he moved a piece. "Check ma..." Suddenly Genma stretched and knocked over the Shogo board. Soun Tendo started crying a river of tears at this. "Well there's no need to cry over a spilled shogo board is there Tendo" said Genma with a smirk. "Let's go have breakfast". Genma and Soun got up and walked into the dinning area and sat down at the table. "Where's Ranma" asked Soun to any one who was listening. Nabiki was playing with her abacus and Akane was watching the News. Just then Kasumi walked into the room with breakfast and laid it on the table. "Hey every one listen to this." said Akane as she turned up the TV volume with the remote.

The police still don't know what happened last night. All they know was that several people reported screaming and what sounded like a fight. When the police arrived on the scene they found a brick wall that was destroyed and a pool of blood in the street. The police aren't sure if this is related to the kidnappings or not. In other news...

"You don't think" said Akane, she was cut off buy the ring of the phone. Every one's head in the room turned at the sound of the ringing phone. No one moved, the tension was building in the room when finally Nabiki got up and walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello Tendo Residence. Hi Dr. Tofu... What?.. Really?... What happened?... How bad?... Yes we will be there right away. Nabiki hung up the phone slowly and then turned around to every one else in the room. Nabiki could see that every one was waiting to hear what she had to say, she could feel their eyes boring into her. "It was Dr. Tofu." she said. "Ranma's been hurt pretty badly. He was brought in by two strangers that found him on the street. Kasumi raised her hand to her mouth and said "Oh My" Akane looked at Nabiki with teary eyes. "How bad is he Nabiki?" "He can't stop the bleeding. Dr. Tofu wants us down there right now."

DR. TOFU'S 40 MINUTES EAIRLER

Yuske busted in through the front door of the doctors place he saw earlier. "HELLO, IS THERE ANY ONE HERE?" Yelled Yusuke. "Coming." said a voice from the back. Kuwabara walked in behind Yusuke trailing blood that was draining from the helpless girl he cradled in his arms. "Yusuke turned towards Kuwabara and asked how is she doing?" "Not good man, she's still breathing but she's getting cold and the bleeding won't stop no matter how much pressure I place on it." "Dam it." muttered Yusuke. All the sudden some one walked into the room behind Yusuke and said "Hi my name's Dr. Tofu how can I help you." Yusuke turned around and saw the person that was talking to him. He was cleaning a pair of glasses with a cloth. "Doc you have to help this girl, she's hurt bad." Dr. Tofu put on his glasses and looked past Yusuke to Kuwabara who was holding the girl. Dr. Tofu eyes grew really big. "Ranma?" Yusuke got a confused look on his face. "Ranma?" Dr. Tofu suddenly burst into action. "Get her in the back and place her on the gurney and keep pressure on that wound." Kuwabara did as he was told. He pointed at Yusuke "Come with me we need to get some things". Yusuke complied with out saying any thing. Dr. Tofu went over to one of his cabinets and stared to pull out the things he needed to treat Ranma's wound. He pulled out bandages, gaze, IV needles etc etc. and placed them all in Yusuke's arms and then point to the table by the gurney. Place thoe's items on the table by the Gurney. Dr. Tofu quickly washed his hands and slapped on some gloves and moved over to Ranma and had Kuwabara move away. Dr. Tofu looked at the wound and saw that it was caused by what looked like a animal's claw, he also noticed what looked like a white foam at the edges of the wound. He quickly cleaned it with saline and gaze and bandaged it as tight as he could. He then started to set up a IV of saline into Ranma. As he worked the needle. He asked Yusuke what happened. "Well we found her on the street like that." Yusuke said. Dr. Tofu got the needle in and then connected the IV line and started the IV with a fast drip. He then hit a couple of pressure points on Ranma to slow the bleeding. Dr. Tofu then looked up at Yusuke and narrowed his eyes. "Please don't lie to me again. he said. "What do you mean." asked Yusuke. "I mean this" Dr. Tofu pulled up Yusuke's shirt to reveal the huge bruise on his abdomen. "You didn't think I would notice you favoring that area when I gave you the medical supplies to hold. And for god's sake your friend is wearing a dress." "Oh" said Yusuke as he rubbed the back of his head. "Look uh... I didn't catch your name." said Dr. Tofu. "Yusuke Urameshi and the guy over there in the dress is Kazuma Kuwabara." "Any ways Yusuke" continued Dr. Tofu. "I have to know what happened. I need to know what caused this wound. It's not natural and there is a weird foam surrounding the wound that I suspect is stopping the wound from clotting. If I don't know I can't treat it and she will die from blood loss with in the hour." Yusuke looked over to Dr. Tofu's shoulder to Kuwabara he still stood there in the bloody dress. Kuwabara noded his head at Yusuke. Yusuke let out a big sigh. "Okay doc you win."

"The girl was attacked by a demon. The demon must have poisons claws and that's what's effecting the wound." deadpanned Yusuke. "A demon you say." said Dr. Tofu. "What class was it?" "You know about demons" said a surprised Yusuke. "Yes in fact I do. This is Nerima after all. Now what class is it? "We believed it to be A class but after feeling it's demonic energy I believed it's a low B class." said Yusuke. So I take it your the Earth's new Spirit Detective. Yusuke's eye brow twitched. "How do you know this" asked Yusuke. "Well I'm friends with Kouroko, she was the first Spirit Detective assigned to Earth. I treat her family and I helped out in some of her cases back in the day." Yusuke mad a mental note to slap Koenma for not telling him that. "Excuse me" said Dr. Tofu. "I have to call this girls family." A phone call thought Yusuke. That was a good idea, he would make a phone call. "Kuwabara, I'm gonna make a call to Botan and see if she can help and get rid of the dress, you don't want to be wearing that when the girls family shows up, it's lucky the doctor all ready knows about us. We don't want to make the family suspicious.

Yusuke went out side and to the side of the building where no one would see him. He pulled out what looked like a powder compact out of his pocket and flipped it open. Dam it thought Yusuke, why don't they make this look like a cell phone it would attract less attention. After a sec Botan's image appeared. "Well hello Yusuke" said Botan in her usual cheerful voice. "How's the case going? "Look Botan, I don't have time for all this cheery crap. Look Yosho hurt a girl and it turns out he had poisons claws by the way WHICH WASN'T IN THE FILE YOU GAVE ME." yelled Yusuke. "Calm down Yusuke" said Botan "What can I do to help." "Well can your healing powers cover this. The poison is not letting the wound clot, she's gonna to bleed to death soon." Botan put her finger to her lip as she thought. "Well mine can't, mine are good for curses and bumps and bruises but Yukina's can." "How fast can you get her here." Asked Yusuke. "About a hour and a half tops." God dam it thought Yusuke. "Fine but try to be faster. The doc said she had a hour tops. Were at Doctor Tofu's clinic in Nerima." Botan didn't even bother to answer Yusuke she closed the compact and got moving because it would waste to much time that was needed.

Yusuke walked back in to find Kuwabara wiping the blood up of the floor of the waiting room. He had changed into a pair of green scrubs that Dr. Tofu must of lent him. Kuwabara looked up and answered his question for him before he could ask it. "The girls family will be here any minute, I didn't want them to find the trail of blood in the waiting room when they arrived. They are probley upset as it is. By the way can Botan help out?" "Botan is bringing Yukina here to see if she can help. said Yusuke. Kuwabara's eyes got really big. "That's right, if any one can help her my Yukina can." Kuwabara started wiping faster after this.

Yusuke walked in to the treatment area where Dr. Tofu was sitting next to Ranma changing the bandage. "Good news Doc." Said Yusuke as he walked in. "I have some friends on the way that will be able to help the girl." "Really then that is good news then."When can they be here" asked Dr. Tofu. Yusuke frowned. " A hour and a half tops." Well we will have to do a transfusion then. Her mother Nodoka and fiance Akane will be here with the family, they both have the same blood type as her. If the mother will do it then I don't see a reason why she would not then a hour and a half will be fine." said Dr. Tofu. Yusuke blinked "He just swore he heard Dr. Tofu call this girls fiance by a girls name. He shook his head and let the thought go away, it's been a long night, he sure he was hearing things. "By the way Yusuke how will your friends help her? Asked Dr. Tofu. "Well lets just say that we should kick every one out of the room when she gets here." I see said Dr. Tofu.  
Kuwabara walked back into the treatment area and informed Dr. Tofu that the family was there. "Very well said Dr. Tofu." Yusuke why don't you go wait outside for your friends you can go out the back door. Kazuma if you don't mind would you stay here and help out. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara obeyed with out question. "I'll go out and talk to the family." said Dr. Tofu.

DR. TOFU'S WAITING ROOM.

Akane was a mess as she sat in Dr. Tofu's waiting room. She and her family arrived first. Mr. Soatome had gone to get his wife Nodoka. She was trying her hardest not to cry but she couldn't help her self. Kasumi put a arm around her shoulder to try to comfort her. Akane kept replaying the scene over and over in her head again from last night where Ranma put his hand on her shoulder and looked in to her eyes and told her that he would be all right. That Baka she muttered. Then Dr. Tofu walked out in to the waiting room and every one's heads turned towards him including Akane's. Akane stood up, "Dr. Tofu is Ranma all right?" asked Akane. "Well that will depend on you Akane." said Dr. Tofu as he placed one hand on her shoulder. "Let me explain" Dr. Tofu said to every one. "Two people found Ranma injured and bleeding in the street. He was all ready unconscious so they rushed him her to me for help." "What did this to him" asked Akane. "I don't know" said Dr. Tofu "but his right side was gashed. While the wound isn't life threatening it's self the problem is it will not stop bleeding. Ranma's lost a lot of blood and he will bleed out if some thing is not done." What can we do Doctor." asked Akane. "Like I said that's up to you Akane." said Dr. Tofu. "I have a specialist on the way that will be able to help Ranma but she won't be her for the better part of a hour and Ranma needs blood right now to make it until then and so this falls to you Akane since I don't see Nodoka and Genma here. Your blood type is the same as Ranma's since your his fiance the choice falls to you. You or one of your sisters can give Ranma blood but you have to say yes first." "This will save him?" asked Akane. "It will if were lucky said Dr. Toufu. "Then I will do it my self." said Akane. "This way then Miss Tendo" said Dr. Tofu has he opened the curtain.

Kuwabara walked out the back door and walked up next to Yusuke who was leaning against the house with his hands in his pockets. "Did the Doc get the transfusion started." asked Yusuke. "He did" said Kuwabara. "The funny thing" Kuwabara said "was that the fiance the doc was talking about is a girl. Yusuke stood up straight. So I wasn't hearing things thought Yusuke. "I asked the Doc about it and he told me that like us we have a secret to protect and he would not reveal the girls to us no more than he would reveal ours. said Kuwabara. Yusuke grunted. Yusuke was sure he has gotten a lead on what his secret was. He decided to keep his partner in the dark about it for the time being.

"So Yusuke" asked Kuwabara what's the plan with Yosho when were done here?" "Well I got a reading of him before he ran off so he can't run from us now. After were done here we will get some grub and find a place to crash. said Yusuke. "Sounds good to me said Kuwabara, I'm starving. Just then Yusuke's compact in his pocket beeped. He pulled it out and opened it up. Botan picture came into view and he could clearly see that she was standing in front of the building that he and Kuwabara where behind. "Hold it one sec Botan, Let me guess" asked Yusuke "were am I right?" "How did you know" said Botan with a amazed expression. Never mind, be right there. Higher being my ass thought Yusuke. "Kuwabara they are here, they are out front lets go." Yusuke turned around and saw that Kuwabara was all ready gone. Yusuke sighed and put his hands in his pocket and walked around the building. When he turned the corner to the front he could all ready hear Kuwabara talking all excited to Yukina.

"And then we searched the city all night, well actually I did all the work Yusuke just followed me." said Kuwabara to Yukina as he held her hands Yusuke walked up behind Kuwabara and WHACK right on the back of the head. "KUWABARA YOU IDIOT we don't have time for this. Yukina is needed inside. Excuse me just a sec sweetie said Kuwabara with a smile as he turned away and then faced Yusuke with a glare that would kill a lesser man. Yusuke leaned in towards and whispered so that only he and Kuwabara could hear him. "If you keep this up and delay Yukina any longer I will tell her and Botan and then Hiei when he gets back about the dress." Yusuke made a mental note to tell Hiei anyway's. Kuwabara turned white and started to laugh universally. He turned back towards Yukina okay were needed in side sweetie lets not keep them waiting any longer. "Just one sec." said Yusuke "Yukina have you been filled in on the details" asked Yusuke. "Just what Botan told me." said Yukina. "Okay said Yusuke, we have a girl inside that has been attacked by a..." Yusuke trailed off a bit before he said demon, he changed his mind and said "attacked by a apparition that had poisons claws. The wound the girl suffered will not close and she may bleed to death unless you can help her." "I'll try my best said Yukina" "Also" added Yusuke "and this applies to you also Botan, the people her don't know about us or Spirit World or Makai except the doctor so watch what you say." Both the girls nodded their heads. Lets go he said and turned around and walked in through the front door.

All four of them walked into the waiting room past the Tendo's and right into the treatment area. Dr. Tofu looked up as they entered and then noded. He was busy helping a woozy Akane to a bed to lie down. After he had Akane lay down he closed the curtains around her bed and them motioned them over to Ranma. Yusuke then Introduced Yukina and Botan to Dr. Tofu. He shook both her hands and then he explained the situation in more detail so Yukina would know what she is dealing with. Yukina then walked up to Ranma and placed her hand on the wound and began to concentrate. A blue light started to glow from under Yukina's hands and started to get brighter. Dr. Tofu raised a eye brow as the light got brighter and brighter.

Kuwabara was starting to get worried standing next to Yukina. Her face was scrunched up and her brow began to sweat. This poison is different she muttered, it's alive, it's, connected to the apparition that hurt this girl. It's fighting me it doesn't want the girl to live. All the sudden Yukina was pushed back by a invisible force. Kuwabara caught her before she hit the floor. Yukina looked shocked then regained her composer. "Thank you Kazuma" said Yukina. She then approached the table again and placed her hand over the wound and used her healing power.It didn't take long for the poison to act again. This time instead of pushing her it ripped at her hand. It looked as if invisible razor blades started to swipe Yukina's hand Yukina grunted in pain each time the poison attacked her. Yukina brought up her second hand and grabbed her wrist as if she was forcing her other hand to stay there. The blue light got brighter and brighter, finally the wound it self on Ranma started to close. It grew smaller and smaller and sealed it's self up leaving no scar. When the wound closed up Yukina suddenly went limp and started to drop to the floor before Kuwabara caught her. Kuwabara lifted her up into his arms and Yukina looked at him weekly and she spoke softly. "The poison has been destroyed and all her damage has been repaired. She will be fine. Yukina then drifted off to sleep in Kuwabara's arms.

Dr. Tofu opened the curtain and lead Kuwabara to a bed that he could place Yukina in. Kuwabara laid her down and Dr. Tofu bandaged her hand . Botan looked at Yusuke with a big smile. I don't know about you there Yusuke but my heart nearly stopped. Yusuke looked at Botan and with a evil grin he said "I thought the grim reaper didn't have a heart. Botan crossed her arms "Yusuke your a jerk. Yusuke just laughed. Dr. Tofu walked back over to where Yusuke and Botan was. "She will be fine" said Dr. Tofu "she just exerted her self. Yusuke did I hear you right just now, did you call Botan the Grim Reaper?" asked Dr. Tofu as he grab his glasses as if he were trying to get a better look at Botan. Yusuke just laughed. Then his face turned serious. "Hey doc I'm kinda at a loss what were gonna tell every one about the girls remarkable recovery." "Well we will cross that bridge when we come to it. In the mean time why don't you and your friends raid my fridge and make your selves comfortable in one of the clinic beds if your sleepy and we can talk later. Right now I have to talk to Akane and the rest of her family." said Dr. Tofu. " "Thanks Doc." said Yusuke. "Oh hey doc, just one more thing, would you come get me when the girl wakes up. I need to have a long talk with her." Dr. Tofu just noded and walked out to the waiting room.

Yosho was not happy. First he was interrupted from claiming his prey by two interlopers and then his link was severed from the poison he left in the girl. She would no doubt survive. But that was okay thought Yosho she is too good to pass up, I must have her all these other girls he has had compared to her were pitiful snacks. He wanted the main course. Then there was the mater of what she did to his beautiful white tux she destroyed it. That was unforgivable. Then Yosho looked down at the hole in his shoulder. Who ever that punk was he was going to pay with his life. He decided he would go out searching for his darling Ranma tonight. He had to have her. Patience, yes patience is a virtue, it served him well for centuries. While he waited for the sun to set he decided he might as well regenerate but to do that he needed a snack first. Yosho stood up and went to a closet that he had two pad locks on. He pulled the keys from the pocket of tux trousers and opened the door. There he saw what he sought. The girl he grabbed the other night. She wore a blue school dress uniform and had long brown hair. She was pretty but not as pretty as his Ranma. She would be just a snack. The girl looked up at Yosho with tears in her eyes as he stepped into the closet. She backed against the wall and started to scream as he came closer. "Noooooooooooo please" her screams went unanswered has they echoed in the deserted Mansion Yosho took up as his residence.

END OF CHAPTER 3-Shot Gun  
Yes I know that end scene was evil. I actually got it from a old movie called Monster Squad. It's the scene where Dracula goes for a bite to eat and unlocks the closet where he has three school girls stashed. As for what Yosho did to his victims just ask your self this question, what did most demons due to humans in Yu Yu Hakusho.

I know this chapter drug on being in Dr. Tofu's clinic but I couldn't think of a better way for the characters to interact with each other.

Next Chapter in order to lure out the female Ranma Yosho takes off with one of Ranma's Fiance's. See you next time.


	4. Dinner

Chapter 4 **Dinner**

**2 Days Later**

**DR. TOFU'S CLINIC**

Ranma opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. Observing her surroundings, she was surprised to see Akane sitting at her side, her arms draped over the edge of the bed where she laid her head, her breathing slow and steady. She was asleep. Ranma sat there watching Akane breath, not wanting to disturb her. His eyes focused on his fiancee's sleeping form while his mind began to replay the last event that she could remember.

Ranma then slowly reached down to the wound that Yosho gave her and let out a surprised gasp. Nothing, there's nothing there. Ranma then pulled off the shirt she was wearing to look at her side. There was no wound, not even a scar. Now that she thought about it her chest wasn't burned any more either. What happened she thought as she put her chin in her hand and thought back. She remembered fighting that freak Yosho. He had wounded her and she remembered him spouting something about poison and her starting to black out. She then remembered that he started to approached her as she was going to pass out and how desperate she was to do some thing to keep him away. It then dawned on her how she put every thing she had into her fist and let her Ki rush out like she saw earlier in the night when she was fighting that boy with the black hair. She remembered Yosho screaming in pain and then she was picked up by some one. Then a image came to mind. A red haired boy wearing a yellow sun dress after that it was all black.

While Ranma was deep in thought Akane stirred and woke up. She raised her head started to rub the sleep out of her eyes. She then glanced at Ranma who was sitting up in bed with her hand in her chin thinking. Her eyes started to water with joy so she didn't notice that Ranma had her shirt off. She leapt from her chair and glomped onto Ranma before she could say any thing. At the same time the white curtain was pulled back and there stood Dr. Tofu and Kuwabara. Kuwabara spewed forth a mighty gush of blood out of his nose and fell backwards and Dr. Tofu's glasses fogged up. "It's not what it looks like" shouted Akane as she leapt back from a confused Ranma while turning bright red. Dr. Tofu took his glasses off and wiped the fog off of them just as Kuwabara was starting to get back up from the floor. "Im sure it's not Akane." said Dr. Tofu as he put his glasses back on. Just then Kuwabara stood back up and immediately spouted blood out his noise again when he saw Ranma with her shirt still off. "Ranma put your shirt back on, seriously don't you have any feminine modesty? Scorned Akane. Ranma did as she was told and put her shirt back on.

"Well now that's over." said Dr. Tofu. "Im glad to see your doing better. How do you feel?" Ranma looked up at Dr. Tofu, "Okay I guess, I mean I don't hurt or nothing." "That's good." said Dr, Tofu. "Uh Doc, how long was I out?" asked Ranma. "2 days." replied Dr. Tofu. Ranma raise a eye brown at that statement. "What happened to me?" she asked. "Well I will let Kuwabara answer that." Dr. Tofu said as he pointed at Kuwabara. "He is one of the 2 who rescued you." "Rescued ?" asked Ranma? "It's a long story" said Kuwabara as he pulled up a chair and sat down in it. "Hey I know you." said Ranma pointing at Kuwabara. "You're the cross-dresser." Kuwabara sweat dropped. SMACK. "OUCH, Akane why did you smack me?" asked Ranma as she rubbed the back of her head. "Because your being rude Ranma. Detective Kuwabara and his partner saved you. Besides you're the one to talk about cross dressing." said Akane as she crossed her arms and looked at her fiancee with a angry stare.

Kuwabara choose that time to speak up. "Excuse me, Dr. Tofu, Miss Tendo can you give me some privacy with Ranma. My partner and I need to question her." Dr. Tofu nodded his head. "Akane why don't you run home and let every one know Ranma is awake and okay and that I will be sending him home shortly." Akane nodded she understood. "Ranma I'll be back later to help you home." said Akane as she walked out of the curtain.

"She sure is being nice isn't she doc?" Asked Ranma. "Well Ranma she's been worried sick about you." said Dr. Tofu. "She hasn't left your side since you have been here. She also gave you a transfusion of blood which saved your life." "She did?" Asked Ranma. Dr. Tofu nodded his head and then walked out of the curtain

As Dr. Tofu left Yusuke walked in with his hands in his pockets. "Hey aren't you the boy who shot the..." Yusuke held a finger up to his mouth and said "Sssshh your fiancee hasn't left let yet. Yusuke waited until he heard the front door close and then walked to the other side of the bed from Kuwabara. "Yes I am the same person you are referring to." said Yusuke with a grin. "Akane called both of you Detectives." said Ranma "but you don't look like any police detectives I have ever seen, I mean cops don't shoot Ki out of there fingers and carry around a lightsaber. Yusuke grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Yes and no" said Yusuke. "We are detectives but were not cops. But we will get to that in a minute first tell me what happened between you and Yosho." Ranma narrowed her eyes at the mention of the name. "He got a lucky shot in that's all. I didn't expect his arms to stretch that far. He caught me off guard that's all it won't happen again." Yusuke looked at Kuwabara and raised a eye brow and Kuwabara muttered "That wasn't in the file." Ranma looked confused.

"Okay that's all Im telling until you guys tell me who you are and what your doing with powers like that!" pouted Ranma as she crossed her arms. "Fair enough" said Yusuke "but one more question first. Do you know what Yosho is? Ranma thought it over for a minute. "Well if I had to call him any thing besides a monster I guess he might be a demon." Yusuke smiled. That's exactly what he is, a demon or apparition if you prefer that word." Ranma looked confused again. "Let me explain said Yusuke. My friend and I here are the Earth's Spirit Detectives and we were hunting down Yosho until you ran across him first.

"Spirit Detectives?" Asked Ranma. "It's kinda complicated said Yusuke. Basically were charged with tracking down demon's who escape from Demon World to Earth.." "Im getting a headache." said Ranma as she slipped back down into her bed." Yusuke let out a big sigh. "I better start from the beginning. It started one day when I was hit by a car trying to save a boy and was killed..."

* * *

2 HOURS LATER

"So after you were stable and we convinced your family we were Government Agents. We told them we needed to stay close to you because we wanted to question you when you woke up and also to make sure the who ever did this to you didn't come back to finish the job. After Dr. Tofu vouched for us your family invited us to stay with them until this situation with Yosho is sorted out." Finished Yusuke. Ranma had her chin in her hand thinking. "So the ruler of spirit world is really a toddler and sucks on a pacifier?" Yusuke looked confused by the question. "Uh yeah." He replied. Ranma laughed "your kidding right?" "Uh no." said Yusuke seriously. Ranma laughed again. "Well this all certainly makes sense now. I was wondering what would happen next after I killed a Demi God. So it's demons now. Well bring them on." said Ranma as she got out of bed and put on her slippers. "Where are you going? Asked Kuwabara. "Im hungry so Im going home." said Ranma. "Nonsense." said Kuwabara "we haven't finished talking yet." "Later, can't talk on a empty stomach." Replied Ranma as he started to walk out of the clinic in the scrubs he was wearing. Kuwabara looked at Yusuke and Yusuke just shrugged his shoulders. "Can't blame her for being hungry, she's been out for 2 days." Well we might as well as go with her, if I'm right Yosho's gonna be gunning for her besides I'm hungry. Yusuke and Kuwabara got up and followed Ranma out.

After thanking Dr. Tofu for every thing he had done for her Ranma started back out to the Tendo house with Kuwabara and Yusuke in tow. "So Ranma I had a serious question I wanted to pose to you." Said Yusuke. Now's not the time" said Ranma "we need to get off the street and inside before some thing ha..." DING DING, all the sudden a bike fell out of the air right onto Ranma crushing him below. "ppens." said Ranma from under the bike. NI HAO RANMA. Said a purple haired girl on the bike. Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped back. "WHAT THE HELL." They both yelled in unison looking into the sky to see if it was raining purpled hair girls on bikes. "Uh Hi Shampoo." said Ranma from under the bike.

"Shampoo hear you hurt in fight Ranma? Is not true is it?" "Fit as a fiddle." replied Ranma sliding out from under the bike and getting to her feet and dusting her self off. "Good Ranma date Shampoo then." "Uuuhhh, Shampoo I really don't have the time right now, Im taking my friends here back to the Tendo house for dinner.

As Ranma dealt with Shampoo Kuwabara leaned over to Yusuke and whispered "Im confused here Yurameshi, is Ranma, you know...well doesn't she like guys?" "I would hope not." he replied. "Wait a sec here Yurameshi your confusing me. Shouldn't she like guys? Yusuke slowly turned his head to his partner with a smile. "You still haven't figured it out yet? Didn't you read the file on Ranma we have. Remember the part about the curse." Uuuuhhh what does a curse have to do with not liking guys when your supposed to like guys? Stammered the orange haired teen. "Kuwabara" sighed Yusuke. "Do I have to spell it out for you. Ranma is a guy." "No she's not." replied Kuwabara. "I saw her Chi Chi's this morning and they were defiantly real." "Since when have you ever seen a real breast before? asked Yusuke. Kuwabara started to sweat "Well, there's ah, I mean there's kinda a hole in the wall that goes into the girls locker room from the broom closet back at school." You devil" said Yusuke with a evil grin as he lightly punch Kuwabara in the arm. "Why didn't you ever tell me about it?" Kuwabara turned beet red. " Be... be... because it's wrong" Kuwabara struck a pose as if he was looking off into the sun set. "And beside a real man doesn't peep. I had the janitor cover the hole up." "Figures." muttered Yusuke.

"And that's why I can't date you now Shampoo. Do you understand?" "Shampoo understands, friends visiting, but you date Shampoo tomorrow?" asked the purple haired girl. Ranma started to back up waving her hands in front of her, "now Shampoo I've told you..." all the sudden Ranma took off down the street running leaving behind a confused delivery girl in his wake and 2 confused Spirit Detectives.

* * *

**TENDO DOJO**

Ranma made good time back to the Tendo Dojo. She felt bad for leaving behind Yusuke and Kuwabara but that was the price for using the Saotome Secret technique. Some times friends are left behind. Besides they knew how to get to the Dojo. As Ranma started to walk up to the front gate he felt some thing watching him. It felt could and hungry. Ranma turned her head but saw nothing. Then as suddenly as the feeling was there it was gone. It must of been her stomach she thought. She then turned and entered the gate and went to the front door. As she reached for the handle the door slid open and there stood Akane. "Hi Akane." smiled the red haired girl. "Is dinner ready yet?" Akane blinked shocked to see Ranma, she didn't even hear the question. "Ranma why are you here alone?" said the short haired girl with a dangerous tone. "I was just on my way to get you and where are Yusuke and Kuwabara.?" Ranma started to back away looking for a exit, he knew where this was going and he didn't want to go there. Ranma started blubbering out words in hope of slowing down the inevitable. "Well, I was hungry... so...uh..I...came home...ran... into Shampoo and...uh" Ranma new immediately that she made a mistake mentioning Shampoo's name. She felt Akane's anger starting to boil over. She decided to abandon the idea of escape and went right in to damage control. Ranma closed her eyes and clenched every muscle in her body tight waiting for the expect reprisal but nothing came. Ranma slowly opened one of her closed eyes to look at Akane. Akane stood there with a smile on her face. She clasped her hands behind her back and bent forward. "Well I bet you are hungry. You have been unconscious for 2 days after all." She turned around to enter back into the house and then looked over her shoulder at Ranma. "Well come on in, dinner is actually almost finished, I only have a few more things to do." Ranma immediately started to panic. Oh boy, oh boy, how do I get out of this, it's bad enough I almost died, now she wants to finish the job, thought Ranma.

As Ranma hesitated at the door. He heard a voice in his head that he didn't hear often. "Well she did save your life by giving you blood and she didn't clobber you at the door. She's also gone through the trouble to try to make some thing for you." Ranma slumped his shoulders feeling guilty about the guilt trip that his on again off again conscience gave him. Ranma trudged in through the door still slouching his shoulders. "Hey take off your slippers and wipe that grimace off your face and try to look happy that Akane is doing some thing nice for you." Ranma's conscience berated him. "Hey" thought Ranma "Who are you to show up and start demanding I do things? Where have you been all this time? "MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS." hammered Ranma's conscience. "Jees, kay." muttered the moody teen to her self.

Ranma entered and sat down at her usual spot at the table and then looked around to see where every one else was but saw nor heard nobody except Akane in the kitchen. Ranma saw a note on the table and picked it up. It was from Kasumi. It read

Dear,

Ranma. I hope this letter finds you feeling better. Akane told every one that you would be coming home and that she wanted to make a special welcome home meal for you. So every one decided to go out for dinner. Don't worry I left instructions for Akane on how to make curry and rice. I do hope she actually reads the instructions the whole way through. We will see you later tonight.

Sincerely,

Kasumi

Great mumbled Ranma, every one else left to save there own lives and Im stuck here to die in their place. "HEY WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TALK LIKE THAT." thundered Ranma's conscience. Easy for you to say thought Ranma, your never here. "WATCH IT." Roared his conscience. Just then Ranma heard the front door open and close. A second later Yusuke and Kuwabara stepped into the room and sat down at the table with Ranma.

"So where is every one? Asked Yusuke. "They all went out to dinner." replied the red head girl. Kuwabara gave Yusuke a puzzled look. "Don't ask." said Ranma. "Dinners done" came the cheerful voice of Akane from the kitchen. She came out and set the table and served up every one a plate of food. After she gave Ranma his plate of food Akane sat there looking pleased with her self waiting for Ranma to sample her dish. Yusuke and Kuwabara dived right into their plates and devoured their meal at a break neck pace. Ranma raised one of her eye brows at the site. Oh well if they can handle it, I guess I can. Ranma raised a spoon full of curry to her mouth and plopped it in.

* * *

CHAPTER 4 END

Well here's the end of a long awaited chapter. I know I said Yosho would kidnap one of the Tendo girls but I had to break the chapter up. I know it seems like Im just adding a filler but we will get to the meat and bones of the story next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed my humor and if you have any suggestions please feel free to let me know. The further along I get the more Im improving.

I want to thank the few people that reviewed my story.

ForgottenKaze

hinata-naruto-neji-HNN

Hibiki54 (Thanks for being a sounding board and giving me pointers on my writing.)

Vilkath- To answer one of your questions, Yusuke let Yosho go because he was more concerned with Ranma at the time and he knew with the sun up he wasn't a danger at the time.

Also for any one who is up for the job. Im looking for a proof reader. Let me know if your interested.


	5. The Hunt

**Chapter 5 The Hunt**

**Tendo House**

Ranma plopped the spoon full of curry into her mouth and waited for death. Something strange happened. There was no pain, no burning or urge to throw up. It was actually tangy and spicy. It was pretty good. Ranma ate another spoon full and then another and then another and then caught up to the breakneck speed that Yusuke and Kuwabara were eating at and before he knew it his plate was empty. Akane was beside herself with delight. "So you enjoyed it?" she asked. Ranma started to answer and then stopped. She had caught herself about to put her foot in her mouth again. "Yeah, it was great." said Ranma. Akane smiled. "Would you like another plate then?" asked Akane. "I sure would." said Ranma.

"You see that's how you do it." said Ranma's conscience. "You have to think before you act." "Are you calling me dumb or something?" Thought Ranma. "Never mind that!" said her conscience" just keep at it like that and things will get better with Akane. Now I bid you farewell." "Farwell." Thought Ranma "Where are you going?" thought Ranma. "NONE OF YOUR BUSSINES." Replied her conscience.

"Ranma, Ranma?" said Akane. Ranma realized that Akane was calling his name. "Uh yeah what's up?" replied Ranma. "Well you were looking off into space like you were thinking really hard about something. I was wondering if you were all right." "Yeah, I'm fine, actually more than fine. Akane thank you for dinner, it was wonderful." Akane blushed "It was no big deal." Ranma smiled. She then looked to Yusuke and Kuwabara who were on their third plate of curry. I'm gonna take a bath is it okay if we talk after? Asked Ranma. Yusuke didn't even bother to answer he just gave a thumbs up in between bites.

As Ranma sat in the hot water his thoughts drifted back to the fight with Yosho and also to the fact that Yusuke and Kuwabara were in fact Spirit Detectives. What the hell is going on lately thought Ranma. It's usually weird around her but this is just plain wacky. Ranma sighed. "I guess I should of expected this. Things always seem to go to a new level. This is no different than any of the other times." Ranma then stood out of the water and grabbed a towel. He had dodged Yusuke's questions long enough he might as well answer some of them, he also had some for Yusuke of his own.

Yusuke and Kuwabara leaned back from the dinner table patting their stomachs. "Man that was as good as Kasumi's said Kuwabara out loud." Akane smiled while she cleared the table. "Tell Yukina tanks for the pointers when you see her again." Akane told Kuwabara. Akane finished collecting the dishes and walked into the kitchen to wash them. Ranma passed by her on her way to the kitchen and smiled at her making Akane blush. Ranma made a mental note to himself that he liked Akane this way better. He sat down next to Yusuke and was about to ask 

him a question when Kuwabara had one of his own. "Uh, who are you?" Yusuke sweat dropped. "We all ready talked about this Kuwabara." Ranma's really a guy." "And I told you no she is not, I saw her Chi Chi's and they were real. Said an annoyed Kuwabara. Yusuke rubbed his temples. "Kuwabara for the last time read the dam Ranma file." Yusuke then threw a folder at Kuwabara and it hit him in the face and then dropped open into his lap. Kuwabara looked annoyed at Yusuke for hitting him with the folder but he saw Yusuke was in no mood to mess around so he started thumbing through it.

"Ah excuse me Yusuke." Asked Ranma "but why do you have a folder on me?" "Well, that's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about Ranma." Said Yusuke. "We were sent here for 2 reasons. One was to find and eliminate Yosho and the other was to meet you and decide if you would make a good Spirit Detective and then try to recruit you. Well maybe it's would be easier if I let the toddler talk to you." Yusuke pulled out a small briefcase out of his luggage and opened it up. Inside the brief case Ranma saw different kinds of gadgets and on the inside there was a small monitor. Yusuke flipped it on and yelled "YO KOENMA." A image appeared on the monitor that looked to be a toddler with a red pacifier in his mouth and wearing a blue hat with red trim on it that said JR. "Oh Hi Yusuke, oh I see you have Ranma with you." "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA" Ranma had fallen on his back with laughter. Yusuke smirked remembering his first reaction to seeing Koenma. "How rude." Muttered Koenma.

Ranma regained his composer. "I'm sorry." He said as he wiped the tears out of his eyes. "I didn't think Yusuke was actually telling me the truth. "Any ways" continued Koenma "I asked Yusuke and Kuwabara to find you because we are in desperate need of help. A lot of demons have broken through the demon world barrier and are causing havoc on Earth. I believe you have all ready had a run in with one of them?" "Yeah" said Ranma unconsciously rubbing where Yosho gashed him. "Then you understand the urgency of my request. Will you become a Spirit Detective?" Ranma rubbed the back of his head, "Well I'm not exactly sure, that's a big burden you're asking me to take on." Ranma thought to himself that things were just starting to calm down around here especially Akane and he wasn't sure if he wanted to leave the only home he's ever know his whole life.

"I understand" said Koenma, "it's a big decision and I understand if you need time to think about it. In the mean time would you help Yusuke and Kuwabara get rid of Yosho?" Ranma stood up and smacked his fist into his hand. "I would love to, he and I got a score to settle." "Excellent" said Koenma, "Yusuke we can't afford to waste any more time, incident reports are cluttering my desk by the minute." Koenma picture faded and Yusuke closed the case. "So where do we start" asked Ranma. Yusuke looked over at Kuwabara. "I'm not wearing a dress again punk" said Kuwabara. "That's not what I had in mind" said Yusuke, "besides there is only one person here that can pull off a dress." Both Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at Ranma. "Hey I don't like that look." Said a nervous Ranma. Yusuke and Kuwabara just grinned.



Unknown to the Spirit detectives Akane Tendo was standing around the corner by the kitchen door way listening to everything they said. She was worried. That thing that attacked Ranma almost killed him and they were planning on going back out after it. This troubled Akane. She almost lost Ranma once. It took Ranma almost dying for her true feelings to come out where she couldn't deny them anymore. She didn't understand why this time was different; Ranma's life has been in jeopardy before. Akane sighed a deep breath and decided to just accept it. Akane had no doubt that Ranma was the best Martial Artists in the world and that he would never turn his back on any one in need even if it meant him dying. The thought of Ranma dying terrified her but there was nothing she could do, or was there? Akane knew what she had to do. She had to let Ranma how she really felt. She couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to him without him knowing her true feelings. Besides someone had to break the stalemate between them about their feelings for each other. Akane summoned up all her courage and then walked around the corner

"Ranma" said Akane as she stepped around the corner from the kitchen. Ranma looked up from his conversation with Yusuke and Kuwabara to Akane. "Sup" he replied. "I need to talk to you; can you come out by the Koi Pound? asked Akane. Ranma exchanged glances with both Yusuke and Kuwabara then got up from the table. "Sure" he said.

Akane walked out to the Koi pound and stood there for a moment and with her back to Ranma she started talking. "I know you're planning on going back out after that thing that almost killed you." "Akane I…"started Ranma but he was cut off by Akane. It's okay; I want you to go after that thing. Someone needs to stop it before it takes another girl. I just couldn't stand the thought of anything happening to you while there is so much unsaid between us." Akane paused for a moment "When I saw you in Dr. Tofu's office in that condition made me realize something. It made me realize I was afraid of losing you, that I need you and" Akane turned around tears in her eyes" AND THAT I LOVE YOU!" Akane flung herself on to Ranma and cried. Ranma embraced her and held her tight. He bent his head down toward her ear and whispered "I love you too." Akane looked up at Ranma with tears in her eyes and also with the brightest smile he had ever seen on her before. He leaned closer to her and Akane tilted her head up towards him and they kissed. Ranma heard a voice in his head. "You see it wasn't that hard." Ranma yelled back at his conscience "SHUT UP AND MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, I got this on my own.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stood on the porch looking out in the yard by the Koi pound looking at Ranma and Akane embrace and Kiss each other. Kuwabara ribbed Yusuke "If now you can only do that with Keiko. Yusuke blushed. "Come on num nuts let's give them their privacy." said Yusuke as he walked back into the house.

**LATER THAT ENENING- TENDO HOUSE**

Ranma, Yusuke and Kuwabara were sitting around in Ranma's room discussing how they were going to go about the process of dealing with Yosho.

"No way" said Ranma, "I'm not wearing a dress in front of that thing again, it creeped me out last time" "Look" said Yusuke" it's either you or Kuwabara and you saw how it turned out with Kuwabara last time." "Besides" said Yusuke as he pulled a cup of water out from behind his back and dumped it over Ranma, "You have boobs, Kuwabara doesn't."

Ranma crossed her arms and glared at Yusuke dripping wet, "fine but I get to choose the dress."

Akane was sitting in her room at her desk trying to concentrate on her home work and was losing the battle very badly. Her thought's kept drifting off to Ranma and the kiss they shared earlier. A knock at her door pulled her out of her thoughts. "Come in" she said as she stood up and turned to face the door. The door opened and Ranma stepped in. "Uh, Hi Akane" said a embarrassed Ranma. "Ranma why are you in your girl form? Asked Akane. "Well that's why I'm here" said Ranma as she scratched the back of her head with her right hand. "I need to borrow a dress." Akane raised one of her eye brows in response. "So I take it your gonna be the bait tonight?" she said casually. "Some thing like that" said a embarrassed Ranma. "Then I have the perfect dress for you." Replied Akane as she got a smirk on her face.

Un-noticed to anyone in the house there was something watching them. It stared into Akane's bedroom from just over the outer wall of the Saotome Dojo. It watched Akane pick a dress out for Ranma and then watched as Akane physically restrained Ranma and put the dress on her. Then it looked over into the next bedroom where the Sprit Detectives were sitting and talking. The thing unconsciously reach over and rubbed it's shoulder where there had been a hole previously a few days ago. It hoped off the wall and melted into the darkness where it felt safe and thought over what it had just seen.

So thought Yosho, the girl is now working with the Spirit Detectives that interfered the other day. They will probley use my lovely as bait and pounce on me when I move in. Perhaps I have a better chance if I make them come to me on my own terms thought Yosho, yes that's what I will do.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were sitting in Ranma's room talking about where they should try looking first for Yosho when the door opened and Ranma walked in. Yusuke's and Kuwabara's eye's got really big, and then they started giggling then they burst out into full gut wrenching 

laughter. "WHAT" shouted Ranma. "Nothing, nothing." Said Yusuke and he dried his eye's "Nice dress." Said Yusuke as he lapsed back into gut wrenching laughter.

Ranma stood there with her hands on her hips wearing a full length Red Chinese dress with white floral patterns on it, the dress had slips going up both of her thighs showing a generous portion of leg and it was tight in the bosom area showing more cleavage then it need to. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE DRESS? Shouted Ranma.

Kuwabara stifled his laughter long enough to say "I thought you were gonna be bait, not going out on a date with him."

"I'm wearing this dress because I have a high degree of mobility in it." Fumed Ranma. Kuwabara kept laughing. Ranma grew mad then moved with more speed than Kuwabara thought possible. Ranma aimed a high kick at Kuwabara's head and stopped just short of contact with the high heels she was wearing. Kuwabara froze looking shocked that Ranma got under his guard like that. Then his eyes drifted down ward and he started giggling again. "Nice panties" said Kuwabara looking through the part in Ranma's dress. Ranma dropped her leg and covered the slip in her dress with her hands with a red face.

"Okay guy's" spoke up Yusuke "enough fun let's get to business." Yusuke pulled out his briefcase and opened it and pulled out what looked like three very small ear pieces and handed one to each Ranma and Kuwabara. Communicators explained Yusuke, they transmit and receive signals, don't ask how they work, science was never my strong suit." The three of them put the ear pieces in and ensured they worked.

"Let's get going then" said Yusuke. The three of them walked down stairs and out of the house. Ranma walked out of the main gate and started walking down the dark street by himself. Yusuke and Kuwabara hung back long enough not to be noticed.

"Hey Urameshi" called Kuwabara in his ear piece. "What" replied Yusuke softly. "Are you getting any reading on Yosho on that doohickey your wearing on your wrist?" "I have been checking it all night," said Yusuke, "but no luck, he must be suppressing his Yoki energy."

Yosho watched his lovely and the Spirit Detectives leave the Dojo and waited. If everything went to plan he would have a snack followed by a main course and the souls of 2 Sprit Detectives. He knew if he could take out the Spirit Detectives and claimed their souls his master would reward him handsomely for it. He licked his lips and jumped over the wall of the Tendo Dojo.

Akane was sitting at her desk still trying to finish her home work but was having trouble concentrating on her math home work. She closed her book deciding she couldn't do it and would ask Nabiki to help her when she got home. She was much better at numbers any ways. Akane pulled her diary out of her desk and opened it and started writing about today's events 

and the revelations of her feelings for Ranma. As she was writing she felt something look at her, she turned her head and look over her shoulder at her door but didn't see any one. She turned her head back toward her desk and window and came to a complete stand still. She thought she saw something in the tree outside her window. She looked harder but didn't see anything, so she lowered her head back to her diary but the feeling of being watched was still there. She raised her head and looked out the window. She froze. There she saw the black outline of something but what she focused on more was the gleaming pair of red eyes looking right into her's. She could feel the hunger in the eyes. Something in her head screamed RUN, but she couldn't move, she felt like if she moved then the thing would see her and strike through her window. As she contemplated getting up and getting her mallet the black shadowy mass leapt from the tree to her window and crashed right through it towards her.

Ranma jerked her head in the opposite direction thinking she heard a scream. The hair on Ranma's neck stood up and he immediately thought of Akane. Ranma pressed her finger to her ear, "Yusuke." "Yeah" came Yusuke's voice. "Hey I wanna go back and check on Akane. That okay with you?" Asked Ranma, "What's up do you feel something?" asked Yusuke. "I just have a bad feeling, I wanna check on Akane." "Good enough for me." Chimed in Kuwabara, "let's go."

As Ranma approached the Tendo Dojo she got a feeling like a empty pit in her stomach. As she stepped closer and closer to the house that pit expanded until it filled his whole body. At last what seemed like a eternity Ranma reached the Main gate to the Tendo Dojo with Yusuke and Kuwabara in tow. She crossed the yard very fast to the door and stepped inside. She didn't see any one else's shoes but Akane's. She yelled for Akane but there was no response. Ranma ran up to her room and found her door closed. She knocked but there was no answer. He threw open the door and was greeted with a cold wind that blew out of Akane's room. The room was a mess, the window was shattered and glass was everywhere, the contents of Akane's desk lay scattered around the room.

At that time Yusuke and Kuwabara walked in the room and Yusuke said "There's no one else in the house." then he froze as he saw Ranma standing there and the mess in Akane's room. He watched as Ranma bent down and picked up a small pink book with what looked like a blood splatter on it. Ranma look down into the book then dropped it and fell to his knees. Yusuke and Kuwabara rushed into the room to help Yusuke. Ranma had a blank look on her face, "it's my fault" she said, I shouldn't of left her here alone. Yusuke looked from Ranma's blank face to the book on the ground she read. He picked it up and flipped through to the last entry. There in Akane's hand writing it said,_ I finally confessed my feelings for Ranma and he did in return and he kissed me._ Then below it was a heart with Akane's name and Ranma's written in it then below the heart there was looked like words written in blood. _Come to me my pretty alone, no Spirit Detectives and do hurry, Akane here is so tasty I'm not sure I can wait any longer. I'm at Rickabe Mansion on the outskirts of Nerima._

Ranma stood up and clenched her fist and started to walk out of the room. Yusuke grabbed her shoulder and said, "Stop Ranma it's a trap." Then his voice got really low. "She's probley all ready dead." Ranma didn't even turn around to answer Yusuke, she wrenched out of Yusuke's grasp and as she walked to the door she stopped. "It doesn't matter, I still have to go, you two stay here." Ranma then walked out of the room. Kuwabara and Yusuke both looked at each other in silence as they heard Ranma close the front door and head out into the night.

* * *

Okay another chapter down, I'm hoping the next one will be the last then I can get to the spinoff of what Kurama and Hiei are up to in America. I know it's been awhile but a lot has happened since my last chapter, I have moved up here to Idaho from California with my family to attend the University of Idaho. So I hope to get the last chapter up before school starts.

Any questions or comments are welcomed as well as any criticism. Also last but not least please review and I will see you all in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Surprise

"Ranma wait", called out Yusuke. Yusuke and Kuwabarra caught up to Ranma in the street. "You know it's a trap." said Yusuke very seriously.

Ranma turned toward Yusuke with a irritated look on his face. "Gee detective, did you figure that out all on your own? sneered Ranma. "Of course it's a trap, it's always a trap when Akane is kidnapped."

"Then you know running off half cocked isn't the answer." said Yusuke. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but we need a plan. The last thing we need to do is exactly what Yosho wants."

Ranma turned back around and continued on his way down the street.

Yusuke stopped and yelled out "LOOK, I GET IT MAN, HE HAS YOUR GIRL. I WOULD WANT A PIECE OF HIM TOO, BUT IF WE WORK TOGETHER THERE IS A BIGGER CHANCE WE WILL GET AKANE BACK IN ONE PIECE."

Ranma stopped in his tracks and just stood there for a minute. Ranma then turned around and faced Yusuke and Kuwabarra. "Your right. What do you have in mind?"

Yusuke grabbed his chin and rubbed it with his thumb while he thought out loud. "Usually I'm a kick in the door and kick some ass type of guy, but this is no ordinary guy were dealing with. He will be watching for me and Kuwabarra and if you don't come alone he will hurt Akane. I think I have just the thing." Yusuke grabbed his equipment case out of Kuwabarra's hands and knelt down and opened it. He then held up what looked like a little purse.

"Uh, Urameshi, why do you have a purse? Is there something I don't know about you? said Kuwabarra.

Yusuke ignored Kuwabarra. " This is what Botan uses to hide her oar when she doesn't need it." Explained Yusuke. How about we play a little Trojan Horse."

Kuwabarra got a confused look on his face.

Ranma just smiled.

Akane woke up in a dark room. "What happened?" She mumbled to herself. Then she remembered the red eyes, the horrible red eyes staring at her through her window, then her window smashing and glass flew everywhere, then nothing.

She looked around and could only see a small slit of light at the bottom of what she assumed was a door. She stood up and walked to what she thought was the door and felt for the handle and found it. She turned the knob but the door wouldn't budge. Of course, she thought. So Akane started feeling against the wall looking for a light switch, as she moved away from the door feeling along the wall her feet got tangled up in something and she fell.

Akane reached over to see what made her trip and felt a hand full of cloth. She grab the cloth and stood up using the wall to brace here self. As she stood she brushed against the light switch and a small light hanging in the middle of the small rectangular room turned on throwing light to every corner. Akane blinked her eyes for a few seconds adjusting them to the light. As her sight improved she looked down to see what she had in her hands. It was a blue school uniform like the dress she wore to school only, they were shredded and full of what looked like blood stains, she looked around the room and it slowly dawned on her. She could she shredded clothes, dresses, pants, shoes strewn all over the room. Each article of clothing had deep blotches of blood on them, as Akane looked to the walls and the floor she could see blood splatters all over the room. She had found the missing girls of Nerima. Just as the horror of what happened in this room washed over Akane there came a loud rattling at the door. Akane squeezed her eyes shut and prayed.

Ranma stood outside of Rickabe Mansion. The place was old and falling apart. No one had lived here Ranma had heard for the better part of 40 years. It was supposedly haunted from all the stories Ranma knew about. How right they were, thought Ranma. Ranma turned the knob to the front door and the door opened without any resistance. She stepped into the foyer of the house and found herself looking up a grand stair case that forked left and right up to the 2nd floor. Suddenly the door slammed shut behind Ranma. She turned her head and went into a defensive stance ready for a fight, only there was no one there. When she turned her head forward Yosho was there standing on the landing at the top of the stairs before it forked left or right. He was in his human form wearing a white tux but this time with a white top hat and white walking stick.

"Welcome, my dear, I am glad to see you accepted my invitation." Yosho went from a playful tone to a very sinister one. "Where are the spirit Detectives? And need I remind you your friends life hangs in the balance over the question."

"I told them I would meet up with them later to hunt you, I slipped away after that to come here."

Yosho snarled "Do you expect me to believe that? I have not lived this long by being stupid. Oh I know your planning something, but fun and games with the Detectives in due course. Besides my familiars watched you approach and they haven't seen the buggers. I would hope that you would dine with me tonight?"

"I think I don't have a choice." replied Ranma

"Indeed you don't my dear."

Yosho walked down the stairs and motioned Ranma to a door way on her left. "If you come this way my dear to the dining room." Ranma walked towards the door Yosho indicated. She left a respectable distance between her and him.

"My dear what a stunning dress you are wearing. It is most fitting for our night together. I love the white floral pattern." I have to wonder if you chose it to match me, but that ugly little hand bag your carrying doesn't suit you at all."

Ranma wanted to get Yosho's attention of the hand bag "Enough games" said Ranma, "Where is Akane?"

"Patience my dear, Patience. First Dinner then we will get to your Akane over desert.

"I'm not hungry" insisted Ranma.

"I insist" said Yosho dangerously.

They walked into the dining room. As Ranma thought, it was just as decayed as the rest of the house except for the long table in the middle of the room that was set with fine china for what looked like a feast. Yosho pulled out a chair for her at the end of the table and motioned for her to sit down. Ranma hesitated.

"My dear you don't have to worry, I won't bite, at least not yet."

Ranma sat down. Yosho then went to the other end of the table and seated himself. As yosho sat down Ranma noticed someone walk out of the hall way which she assumed led to the kitchen. As the person walked out of the shadows into the light Ranma's eyes got very big. It was a naked girl, but there was something wrong. She didn't move right. She moved with what looked like extreme effort. She walked closed into the light and stopped by Yosho. As the light played over her, Ranma could see what Yosho had done to her. She looked like she had been mauled by a bear. She had deep claw marks in her body and what looked like huge bites taken out of her all over her body. Ranma didn't know how her body was even staying together. But the worst part was her eyes. She looked like she was still there. Pain and fear filled those eyes. Ranma looked away from her.

Yosho must of saw the look on Ranma's face. He turned to look at the girl. "Pitiful thing isn't she? Yosho reached up and took her right breast into his hand and squeezed.

"Not very pretty any more is she?"

Yosho pushed the girl away and wiped his hand on a napkin.

"They have their uses like this thou, but they burnout after awhile, I guess their rotting body can't hold on to their soul. You can think of them as like unwilling puppets. Don't worry, you won't be sharing their fate, at least not yet, I have special plans for you my dear."

Ranma had seen alot of horrible things in his life, but nothing ever compared to this. He was determined to end this now. Ranma unfastened her purse and dropped it under the table.

"I hope you like dinner my dear. It's Pheasant with a black pepper and rosemary crust. Just smell it."

Yosho took a deep inhale through his nose and stood up in a rage and in a flash morphed in to his demon form. His arms extended and fingers turned into claws and his head swelled and his mouth filled with sharp teeth and sharp spikes came out of his back.

"HOW DID THE SPIRIT DETECTIVES GET IN HERE?" wailed Yosho.

Ranma was on her feet in a fighting stance with a smirk on her face. Just as Yusuke and Kuwabarra appeared from under the table.

"You see Kuwabarra, I told you" said Yusuke "farting while in that bag would give us away."

Kuwabarra wasn't listening to Yusuke, as he stood up his eyes locked on to the girl standing next to Yosho and was busying processing what he was looking at.

Yosho yelled out "Destroy the spirit detectives, bring their entrails to me." and started to move out of the room at blinding speed. As Yosho was fleeing the room Ranma was right on his heels.

Suddenly with more speed than she seemed capable the girl let out a mournful shriek leapt across the table scattering the fine china and candles to get at Yusuke and Kuwabarra. Kuwabarra was stunned and stood there. Yusuke just managed to get out of the way but stunned Kuwabarra just stood there. The girl leapt off the table and leaped onto Kuwabarra wrapping her hands around his neck and taking him to the ground as she started to squeeze.

To Kuwabarra all of this happened in slow motion with him unable to move. His eyes were locked with the girls eyes as she leapt off the table and wrapped her hands around his neck and took him to the floor. As he was falling he could see the fear and pain in those eyes and he knew she was still in that body suffering incredibly. As he impacted the floor he knew what he had to do, it was something he hoped he would never have to do. Only what a real man would do.

Yusuke picked himself up of the floor after diving out of the way of the crazy girl. As he whirled back towards Kuwabarra ready to help his friend, he saw the girl on top of Kuwabarra trying to squeeze the life out of him. He started to move towards his friend when he heard a agonizing scream from Kuwabarra and stopped suddenly in his tracks when Kuwabarra's Spirit sword exploded from the girls back. The girl went limp immediately and stop moving. Kuwabarra rolled the girl off of him and got to his feet with a wild expression on his face. He stood there with Yusuke looking down at the girl. Yusuke noticed she had a serene look about her face as if she were at peace. Yusuke put his hand on Kuwabarra's shoulder to comfort his friend after the terrible task he just did. The moment was soon over after they heard more shrieking coming from the kitchen followed by heavy foot fall. Kuwabarra turned to face the new menace.

"Go help Ranma, you have to get to Akane before Yosho does. I will handle this.

Yusuke ran from the room without answering Kuwabarra knowing every second counted. They may of surprised Yosho but until Akane was safe. Yosho had the upper hand, and only god knows what other horrors they would find in this house.

End Chapter 6

Writers Notes 

Wow, it has been 5 years since I have updated this story. In my last update I told you guys I just moved up to Idaho and started college. Well I just graduated with a B.S. in Environmental Science. Now the hunt begins for a job.

I will be going back over the story and making a few corrections. Mostly grammar errors I see now. I will tweak the story a bit also. I also am working on the last chapter. I will hope to have it up soon.

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I spent a all nighter getting it done. I don't know what came over me. I just felt the need to write this and get it done with. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I have been away from it for awhile so I might have to tweak it more to flush out the characters. Enjoy.


End file.
